Haunted by Grace
by Lucivar
Summary: Love conquers all. Or is it hate?
1. Meeting Grace

**Chapter one:**

The moonlight creept through the split between two sheer curtains, and across the rug which Grace Riddle was lying on. A young girl of seventeen, Grace was anything but normal. Born into a rare wizarding family, whose lineage had supposedly died out fifty years earlier along with the supposed death of her grandfather, The Dark Lord Voldemort. By all means, _he_ was still alive and well enough for a man who had graced the threshold of death many times, but what was unknown was that he had single daughter, who in turn, had another daughter. Grace Amelia Riddle, was shoved into a life of hiding, fear, and defeat when she was a little girl around eight years old when her mother was attacked and killed by none other than her grandfather's infamous death eaters. She had traveled around from foster home to foster home trying to find a safe place to live without the menacing thoughts that clouded her mind. She was forbidden from doing anything magically, and to say the least she did not posses any true magical talent.

As Grace lay on the floor in the room she was currently occupying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she wondered just how quickly everything about her and her life could possibly changed. Less than forty-eight hours ago, she was a carefree senior back in her foster home in Minnesota, attending an average muggle highschool, taking average muggle classes, and doing everything in her power to forget exactly what and who she really was. The image Grace had worked so hard to create for herself had been shattered a mere forty-eight hours ago, when her grandfather, sent someone by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange to finish her off. She was a threat to him and his cause, and he was doing everything in his power, which was quiet a bit, to get rid of any loose ends in the Riddle lineage. Grace was by no means a naive girl, and knew exactly who she was, what talent she possessed, and just how she was a threat to her grandfather, but she did not however, understand just how deep the turmoil ran in Britain.

The sound of a tapping on her window woke her from her revere, and Grace looked up to see a black owl sitting patiently on her window sill. A small smile crept across her face as she recognized her own barn owl, Pegeen, bringing her some urgent message. It was a small reminder of home, and the nostalgia was overwhelming. She stood up and walked slowly to the window, a little disconcerted as to why someone would need contact her at 3 am, but decided against her better judgement to let the owl in. Pegeen flew in graciously through the window, and landed on the desk that was now Grace's, depositing a letter on her bed as she flew over it. Grace shut and locked the window, before turning her attention to the letter that lay on her green bedspread. Upon seeing the Hogwarts seal Grace released the breath she had been holding, and opened the letter immediately.

_Ms. Riddle,_

_It is with pleasure that I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I hope that you enjoy your stay here. We do not know how long you will be attending school here, but we do know that you are perfectly safe inside the walls of Hogwarts. Do not worry, no one in Blair County was injured in the attack against you, and an effective memory charm was placed on all present. They have been informed that you are staying with a relative in Britain for a while your foster parents are away on business. You will keep up with your school work in Minnesota by correspondence. Tomorrow morning at breakfast you will be sorted into your house, and you will be given a time table of classes to attend, during which you will keep up with your own studies. You will be keeping your private room, however, to ensure that no one here under the allegiance of You-Know-Who does not corner you. Please keep your true identity a secret, however you will be able to use your given name if you wish. Meet me in my office at 6 am. _

_Good luck this year, _

_Professor Dumbledore _

Grace re-read the letter six times, before placing it down, and looking at Pegeen. She smiled once more at the bird who was staring daggers at her, and then glancing at her water bowl. Grace stood up, and marched over to her desk in a very exaggerated manner.

"You know girl," she cooed, petting the top of her owl's head before walking to the adjoining bathroom with the bowl, "You are going to have to get used to staying in the owlery. I don't think anyone would like me very much if I got special privileges because I am the transfer student." Grace brought back the bowl, now filled with fresh water, and placed it on the desk. She bent over and opened the top desk drawer, and rummaged through until she found exactly what she needed. A pen and paper. She scrawled a quick note to Professor Dumbledore saying she would see him promptly at 6 am, and thanked him for the warm welcome. She attached the note to Pegeen's leg before opening the window to see her owl off. _Funny how so much can change so quickly. I guess that is life. I love you mum, I love you papi, wherever you are,_ and with that she was off to prepare herself for the next few months.

* * *

The sun was beginning to peak through the curtains that surrounded Ron Weasley's bed, and he groaned loudly as he heard the familiar tapping sound against the window in between Harry's and his beds. He kicked off the comforter with much effort, and then sat up rubbing his eyes to chase away the last remnants of sleep. Ron pulled back his curtains only to be blinded by the sunlight pouring into the seventh year boy's dormitory. Recovering from initial shock, he glanced at the window to see a snowy white owl with a letter in its beak banging against the glass. He stole a glance at Harry, who was still sound asleep, muttering incoherently.

"Harry James Potter! Wake your lazy arse up, and let in that ruddy owl of yours!" Ron bellowed, but Harry merely rolled over at the sudden outburst. Ron put his face very close to Harry's to listen to what he was dreaming about. Something along the lines of 'Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!' were coming from his mouth. "That's it! Get your arse up, and stop dreaming of my sister, you pervert!"

"Wha-," Harry suddenly snapped back to reality when a pillow hit him hard on the head, "I was not...why is Hedwig here?" He glanced at the window, before getting up, putting on his glasses, and opening the window for her. She swooped in, dropped a letter on Harry's bed, and flew back out the window towards the owlery, most likely not wanting to miss breakfast. Harry was quick to open the letter. It read:

_Mr. Potter, _

_I trust you are awake, since you are reading this. Please meet in my office at 6:30 am. It is urgent. _

_Professor Dumbledore._

Harry sighed, and shook his head to order his thoughts. This was strange, he hadn't done anything wrong since term had started two months ago. It was already November, and still nothing unusual had happened. Given, unusual for him meant nothing, but still. He looked at the clock that sat on his night stand, and realized it was already 6:10, and that he had only twenty minutes to shower, get dressed, and be in the Headmaster's office for this urgent meeting. Harry raced off towards the bathroom, leaving a very confused, and disgruntled Ron behind.

Harry ran as fast as he possibly could towards the Headmaster's office, and when he finally met the statue which marked its entrance he had to lean against a wall to catch his breath. "Licorice," he muttered before ascending the spiral staircase that led to an office he knew intimately. He knocked on the door before pushing it open, and walking in. His mouth immediately dropped open when he learned he was not the only one present for this meeting. A girl who looked to be about the same age as him turned around to stare at him when he entered. Her hair was a golden brown color, that was extremely curly, half as frizzy as Hermione's, and only went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown, that seemed almost black in the early morning light, and her smile was intoxicating, with perfectly straight, shining white teeth. The mystery girl was wearing black jeans, a purple tank-top, and white flip-flops, even though it was the beginning of November, and about thirty degrees as a high. She had her head cocked to the side, and was giving him a lopsided grin, when the Headmaster returned his attention to the matter at hand, the meeting.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I am so glad you made it. I didn't occur to me to have you present at this meeting, and I didn't know if your owl could make it to you in time," Professor Dumbledore gave Harry one of his knowing smile, and something twinkled behind his gaze.

"Good morning, Professor. What did you want to see me about?" Harry was still standing at the door, staring at this new girl, although now she had turned around and was reading something that lay in her lap.

"Please, take a seat," Harry walked across the room to an empty chair, and did as he was told, "This, Mr. Potter, is Grace Riddle. She is a transfer student of muggle studies from America. I want you to show her Gryffindor hospitality during her stay here, and keep her as comfortable as possible. I suggest you don't let her out of sight for too long, either, she is a real trouble maker that one, takes after her father. "

_Riddle, _Harry thought, _she is a Riddle? If she is a Riddle, then why is she here, and didn't that line die out after Tom..._ But again, Harry's train of thought was ended by someone speaking, however, this time Grace herself was talking to him.

"I take it you are curious as to what a Riddle, such as myself, is doing here at Hogwarts, and why you always believed my grandfather was the last of us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

_How did she do that,_ he wondered, but instead responded with, "Well, yeah, I mean, no offense, isn't your family kind of mean and evil and wicked," he winced as he finished up his statement. It came out a lot meaner than intended.

"Don't worry, I am not offended in any way," she laughed a bit. He noticed she had a very contagious laugh, "You are half right. My grandfather and I are the only remaining living relatives of the Riddle line, and no, not all of us are evil. Obviously, my grandfather is, but he is not as powerful as people seem to think. I mean, I have escaped him, and he cannot seem to touch the famous Harry Potter," at this comment she glanced up towards the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her logic. She was right, he had managed to escape the Dark Evil Lord Voldemort since he was a year old, that has to count for something. But what did she mean, she herself had escaped him? Why would he go after his own family? He looked up, and his eyes locked with Grace's, and she smiled before speaking again.

"That is why I am here, Harry. He sent Bellatrix to attempt to finish me off, and when I was eight, he came after my mother and I, my mother died. He killed my father when I was really little. I normally attend an average muggle highschool in Blair County, Minnesota, USA...yes, that accounts for the accent. As for why he is attacking his own family, we are a threat, or I suppose, I am."

She finished and stood up, stretching as she did so. She really was gorgeous. Her book fell to the floor, and Harry bent over to pick it up, for her. Dubliners, by James Joyce. _Funny, that is an Irish author, I wonder why she is reading it. _Almost immediately her response came, "Irish Literature. Bitch of a class, really. Never, ever take a class called that, promise me." A shiver ran up her spine as Harry and her locked eyes once more. He went to remove his robes to offer them to her, but instead was preoccupied watching her close her eyes. A few seconds later he heard the shutting of doors from above Dumbledore's office, and then almost as quickly as she had shut them, she opened her eyes and returned his gaze. He realized there must be a look of confusion and interest on his face, because she smiled, her dark eyes twinkling, and put a hand out behind her. He averted his gaze to her hand, and into it flew a navy blue sweat shirt, which she immediately put on.

"Ms. Riddle, I must ask that you do not use your magic in public," Dumbledore said in an authoritative tone. "While, at home and by some Professors they may be understood, I assure you, your type of magic is very rare. Your name should cause enough suspicion, let alone whatever else you have up your sleeves."

"And I assure you, Professor Dumbledore," there was a definite bite behind her own tone, "that I do not care if others understand me. I promise you, that by the end of this month my purpose will be completed, and I will no longer be needed."

Harry looked back and forth between the two, neither of whom's stares quavered for a moment. The Headmaster, and this new mysterious girl, Grace Riddle, were engaged in some sort of staring contest to determine the winner of their argument. He back slowly towards the door to escape before something more momentous occurred. With one last look at the girl, he slipped through the door, and down the spiral staircase. He needed to speak to Hermione and Ron before breakfast started.


	2. Bloodlines

**Chapter Two:**

Harry rushed into the great hall out of breath, eyes searching for his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. He needed to talk to them, and straight away. He had to tell them all about Grace Riddle before Dumbledore made his opening speech for the day, and ruined her reputation. Harry knew people would react the same way he did, with his mouth dropping open and making a rude comment, or even worse. He shuddered at the thought of what other Gryffindors might do to her, even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would harm a potential threat to him and their cause. His mind raced as he sprinted the short distance from the doors of the Great Hall to where his friends and he always sat for meals. He sat down winded, and Hermione looked up from her time-table to give him a questioning look.

"I have to talk to you two, now," he said bending his head closer to imply that it was secretive.

At this point the sound of a knife hitting a water glass resounded through-out the great hall and Hermione turned away from him saying, "Shh, Dumbledore has something to say."

This was it. Grace Riddle was done for. There was no good to come from this. He knew no one would see the girl as he did, as a person who was just as threatened by Lord Voldemort as he was. No one would believe that Tom Riddle would kill his own flesh and blood, no one would believe what he believed. But, no one knew the rath of Tom Riddle either. No one but Harry, Ginny, and Grace really understood the measures of his wrath. He winced, and layed his head in his hands as Dumbledore began to speak.

"I have an annoucement," Dumbledore's voice rang out across the great hall, "I would like to introduce to you our new transfer student from America, Grace Riddle."

A great uproar of whispers spread throughout the hall. Harry took this time to look, and saw Grace emerge from a door near the teacher's table. She looked positively radiant, and was no longer in absurd clothing meant for summer. Now she was decked out in elegant red robes, and underneath he saw a black pleated skirt, white button down shirt, and black shoes. He smiled as he noticed her hair seemed to be a shade darker, and was now straight and curled up at the ends. Her eyes also seemed to lighten up as the morning sun gleamed in behind her.

"Quiet down, please, quiet down. Now, Ms. Riddle will be attending classes here until we deem it safe for her to go back home. We ask that you extend your Houses hospitality, for it must be hard for her to uproot and leave everything behind. Thank-you," he finished his speech and silence echoed off the walls. He turned to Grace, whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. Dumbledore returned to his seat, and Grace, head held high, walked past everyone, to the far end of the Gryffindor table, and took a seat. Harry noticed her close her eyes again, and suddenly open them, as a book bag flew out of the room next to the teachers table, and land graciously next to her on the table. She spared a glance at Dumbledore, cocking her head to the side, and raising her eyebrows, as if testing him to challenge her. When he merely smiled back, she opened her book bag and retrived a text book, and binder, and began working away.

Harry turned his attention back to his friends who were gaping down the table, along with everyone else in Gryffindor, and the other three houses, at the girl who sat there. He hung his head down, before getting up and picking up his bag. He began to walk when a voice stopped him.

"Where are you heading, Harry?" Hermione said looking up at him.

Harry didn't even bother turning around, "To sit with a friend." With that he continued down the narrow path and sat across from Grace who didn't look up from her studies. _Why am I here, she didn't even acknowledge me, obviously I shouldn't be here. _But once again, his thoughts were brought to a stop when Grace spoke to him. He made a mental note on how calm and cool her voice was.

"That is a good question, Harry, why are you here," she looked up at him, and thier eyes locked, and he could see her gazing past his eyes and into his mind. He could feel her digging through his feelings, his memories, his past, his present, his future. He could feel her searching through his life, looking for something he couldn't identify. He shuddered, and automatically resorted to Occulumcy. He focused, and shut her off from his mind. Her eyes immediately snapped shut, and she screamed, before falling back off the bench. He stood up and peered over the table at her, her face was extremely white and her eyes were pinched shut, and her mouth was moving at an alarming rate, as if she was talking to someone.

"Move over!" shouted Hermione, as she graced the scene with her presence, wand pointed at Grace.

"_Accio!"_ And suddenly, Hermione's wand was no longer in her hand, but in that of Dumbledore's. "I wouldn't do that. She has to fight this herself. Just wait, and watch."

Everyone in the hall watched as Grace's muscles began to tense up, and she shook uncontrolably. And just like that, a few minutes had barely passed when she began to relax and color return to her cheeks. Her eyes were no longer pinched shut, and a smile spread across her face; she looked like she was in a state of overwhelming happiness and serenity.

"Ah, she has won yet again, Mr. Potter, please take Ms. Riddle up to the Gryffindor common room and apply a cold towel to her forehead. Take Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley with you. Everyone else, I believe classes begin shortly." Dumbledore turned and strode off across the Great Hall only to dissapear behind the door to the adjoing room by the teacher's table.

Hermione sighed before muttering _Locomotor corpus_, and Grace levitated into the air. Harry packed up her book bag, and followed Ron and Hermione out of the Hall and up to the common room where they spent the rest of the day lulling L Grace out of a strange coma.

* * *

Grace didn't know exactly why she was doing it, digging through his head, she had no reason to, but at the same time she felt she _had_ to. Some unknown force was beckoning her to follow it into his mind, into every corner of his mind. She wanted, no she needed to know the infamous Harry Potter on a more real level, a level where there are no secrets, a level where you can hide behind nothing. He did not react as well as she thought he would have, and shut her out of his mind. Her eyes snapped up and met his one final time before she was sucked back into the nightmare.

_Everything was cold, and she could see her breath as little clouds in front of her as she made her way down the hall. The hallway had a familiar presence about it, and she glanced around her as she continued towards the door. Pictures hung on the wall, some poeple she knew, like her mother, Amelia Riddle, and her father, and a few other nameless relatives she knew only by face; some people she did not know, but they were all connected to _him_, all were connected to her. The door was calling to her, begging her to walk through it, to give into temptation, to throw it all away. The hall had a musty smell, and the lighting was dim, and she could only just make out spiderwebs along the walls and floors, and she could feel the dust that had collected over the years. That was when his voice game to her, it always did, and every time it did, she smiled. _

Something snapped in her mind, she could feel it. Grace could feel she had been moved off the cold stone floor in the Great Hall, and now felt as if she was lying on a couch or bed of some type. She also recognized voices around her, and sensed it must be late in the day from the way they were talking in hushed tones as if they did not wish to be overheard. She felt water dripping down her face and across her jaw, and realized she was either sweating, or had water on her head. She tuned all this out, and focused on the three voices.

"Harry, what was she doing to you?" came the voice of a female, and a face popped to the front of Grace's mind. This girl had bushy brown hair, comforting brown eyes, and a soft voice, and Grace could tell that she was a close friend to Harry.

"It was strange, one minute I was sitting there thinking, and the next she was in my mind. It was like Leglimency, only it felt like she could go much deeper than you can with that. She did it at an alarming pace, like she needed to find something or else she would die," Harry's voice trailed off, and Grace knew he had turned to look at her. She knew she must look peaceful, she was always told that she did when she was listening to _his_ voice. It was just calming.

"Harry, mate, you should be careful. She is a Riddle, related to You-Know-Who, maybe she was trying to pry you for information for him. I mean, their lot, they are all bad. Every. Last. One." the deep voice of a male came to her, and another face popped into her head. This one had bright red hair, blue eyes, and many freckles, and the last time she'd seen him, he was smiling joyously. Now, she was sure his smile was no longer present. _They are all bad. Every. Last. One. _The voice of the red-head rang over and over in her ears, until she had finally heard enough.

Without warning Grace bolted up right and the wet rag that was on her forehead slide down to her lap. She looked at it, a small smile tugging at her lips, while she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the same time. _Ah, the Gryffindors took care of me. How sickly sweet._ She looked at Harry, then turned her attention to the bushy haired one. Grace tilted her head as she examind her up close, and she could feel the fear emminating from her. Head held high, the girl tried to hold up her facade of bravery and fearlessness, but Grace knew better, and it made her sick.

Hermione sat perfectly still in a chair opposite Harry and Grace. She kept her eyes on both of them, and when Lily turned to face her, she forced her head up. _Oh, my. She is going to read into my mind. She will hurt me like she hurt Harry; good going Ron! She will hurt us all, damn Riddles! Ron is right, they are all horrible. Every. Last. One.,_ thought Hermione, her eyes staring straight back at Grace's.

A smile broke on Grace's face and this action scared Hermione even more. "Don't worry, Hermione, is it?" asked Grace, cocking her head to the side, and raising her eyebrows in question. Hermione noticed a small spread across Harry's face at this gesture, and her eyes dropped immediately to capture his. However, for once, her glare did nothing for Harry because he was already locking his eyes with Grace's.

"Harry! Don't do that! You know what she did to you last time," came her voice, must smaller and quieter than she intended it to be. Both Harry and Grace returned their gazes to Hermione, causing her to sink back a little in her chair.

"Fear not, brave Gryffindor, for I am the least of your worries. May I ask you something," mocked Grace, a smile playing at her lips the entire time.

"Of course you may, Grace."

"Why does it bother you when Mr. Malfoy calls you a Mudblood?"

Hermione looked dumbstruck at Grace, _how could she know about that!_ Grace seemed to understand completely and tapped her right temple twice. The answer became clear, and she answered, "I am not a bad witch or a bad person just because I am not a pureblood, and it is cruel and close-minded." Hermione crossed her arms as if she could see no point in this conversation.

A small crowd had gathered since classes were now over, and students were pouring into the common room. Everyone who was present huddled around the couch and chairs by the fireplace to witness the arguement between Hermione Granger and Grace Riddle.

Grace continued, "Then, why may I ask, am I automatically a bad person because I am a Riddle? I do not believe that my blood line makes me a foul person, and you clearly think that bloodlines are not important, so why, may I ask, are you lumping me in with the rest of my family? Why, Ronald Weasley," her eyes moved from Hermione to Ron in a split second, "am I horrible becuase of my blood, if she is not?"

Their was a communative gasp throughout the room as all Gryffindors just realized that the Golden Trio had been beaten at their own game. That all of Gryffindor tower was proven hipocrits for their actions. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock, and Ron's face was boiling red with anger. Grace simply smiled, and walked throught the parting crowd towards the portrait. Upon reaching the portrait she turned and faced the crowd, her eyes seeking out one black boy. Her eyes found her target and locked onto him in a second, "No, Dean, technically I am not disgracing your house by being here, I am disgracing my family name and the House of Slytherin. I am related to our late Salazar, after all." She turned and walked through the portrait hole. No one spoke after she left, and instead they all looked over at the Dream Team, all who had their eyes on their shoes. Never before had they been so stuned.


	3. Truth and Understanding

Author Note: Grace's original name was Lily and it related to a direction I was taking the story in. However, the title and the story line required a name change. So, if I ever miss a "Lily" she is one in the same as "Grace."

**Chapter Three:**

The cold night air filled the hallway as Grace wandered back towards her quarters. She let her feet carry her where they willed; not knowing the way back to her small apartment like room she figured subconcious decisions might be the faster route. Her mind running at an alarming rate playing and re-playing the events of the day as she sorted through them. She could clearly remember receiving a letter from Dumbledore around 3 am in the morning, then meeting the famous Harry Potter around 6:30 am, going for breakfast, collapsing, waking up, and throwing a fit in the Gryffindor Common Room; all of these events leading her to where she was now, wandering the cold hallways of Hogwarts, lost, terribly lost.

Something caught the attention of Grace, and she quickly removed her gaze from her feet, and looked around at the walls surrounding her. Once discovering the source of disturbance in the dark, quiet hallway, she couldn't help but laugh. There was a small portrait of a man whom she recognized as her father. It seems the man also recognized his daughter wandering the halls of Hogwarts, and had screamed rather loudly to get her attention. When his daughters gaze met his, a smile errupted across his lips.

"Hi Dad! How are you?" Grace asked, taking a step closer to the portrait of her father. She did not resemble him at all. His eyes were dark and clouded, he was short, but buff man, who in this picture had to be no older than seventeen. He was extremely athletic, and had the build of a extremely wonderful seeker, which he was.

"I am splendid, honey. Why are you here, at Hogwa-..." but his voice trailed off as the recent circumstances clicked into place in his head. "They didn't! They did not attack my baby girl. They wouldn't do that."

Grace looked at the grief, surprise, and anger that covered his features all at the same time, and hesitated before answering. "Yes, the did, Papi, but do not worry. I am safe here, and I promise, we will defeat them in no time," her voice sounding more reassuring than she felt. She looked up and caught her portrait father's eyes, smiling as she did so. It was so wonderful to see him again, and not in that dark hallway in her nightmares, however it was a bit disheartening that she could not connect with him. That she could not feel him, touch him, the way she could everyone else. A small laugh escaped her mouth as she realized this is what was considered normal.

"I'll come see you sometime, dad. Bye," and with a small wave of her hand, she turned the corner to find herself standing in front of the statue that marked the entrance to her room. She took a brief glance around her to make sure no one was listening, before muttering the password and gliding up the stairwell to the sanctity of her room.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room remained silent for a few moments after Grace's departure, when the dam holding back all sound was broken and yells, questions, whispers, and a desperation for answers flooded the room, reberverating off of the walls.

"What the bloody hell was that?" came the sound of one childs voice.

"Who was she, and why was she attacking Hermione," asked another confused lion.

Harry sat on the coach, staring into the twisting and lashing flames of the fireplace. They didn't know her, no one did. They had no right to attack her, too bad none of the others had been in the common room during Ron's little speech about Riddles. She was kind, beautiful, and so far had not done anything wrong towards any of them. They were all over reacting to a small misunderstanding that only concerned him as it was. But was it really just a misunderstanding? He did not think she could harm him, he had a feeling that she would never hurt him on purpose, or mean to scare him like that. He just _knew_ that she was nothing like the rest of her family, but he had no idea why. There was just something else about her that reminded him of someone, but he could not place a finger on who.

He tuned back into the world around him; the voices and anger had not died down one bit. Filled with a sudden need to talk and see Grace, he stood up abrubtly, much to the surprise of everyone in the common room. He slowly stalked towards the portrait entrance, heads during and eyes following the path he made. As the portrait opened, a familiar voice called after him, "Harry, mate, where are you headed?"

Harry turned to look Ron dead in the eye. "To apologize," and with that he stepped through the portrait and the cold stale air of the hallways welcomed him.

Harry wandered around, his mind racing over the days events, for what seemed like hours before the familiar sound of Grace's voice floated through the air. As he neared where he beleived the sound of her voice was coming from, he realized that she was talking to someone, or something. He slowed his steps so that she could not hear him approaching and peered around the next corner, only to see Grace tilting her head sideways as a portrait spoke to her. A smile emerged on his face, for the fourth time he could recall at her doing this. It was a quirky trait of hers. He shook his head to clear her from his mind, and continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

"I am splendid, honey. Why are you here, at Hogwa-..." but his voice trailed off before picking up a new line of thought. "They didn't! They did not attack my baby girl. They wouldn't do that." It took a great amount of self control to not make a sound as he watched Grace and this portrait converse. She was talking to her father. _How strange that his portrait would be here,_ thought Harry.

"Yes, the did, Papi, but do not worry. I am safe here, and I promise, we will defeat them in no time," her voice sounding reassuring. She looked up and caught her portrait father's eyes, smiling as she did so. Harry was amazed at how at ease she seemed speaking to her father in a dark hallway of Hogwarts when she had mentioned to him hours ago that he had been murdered when she was a little girl. Harry's parents died when he was a baby, but he still suspected that no matter how young, she wouldn't remember him.

He refocused his thoughts just as Grace was walking around a corner, and away from the portrait. Harry waited a few moments before emerging from his hiding place, and walking over to the picture. He was amazed at how much father and daughter differed. He had the same dark eyes as Grace, but they were clouded and troubled, not calming and enticing like hers. Harry blocked out what the portrait was saying as he read the small gold plate beneath it, describing what the picture was of. Harry's mouth dropped open as he read the inscription. _William Charles Lestrange. Slytherin Seeker. Died March 23, 1981._ Harry re-read the inscription four times before fully understanding who he was looking at.

Slowly, facts began to click into place. Grace Riddle was daughter of William Charles Lestrange and Amelia Riddle. It seems she kept her mothers maiden name. William died when Grace was one year old, assuming her birthday was near his date of death. Her father, William, must be the brother or cousin, or have some relation to Rodolphus Lestrange. That would explain why Bellatrix, his wife, would be part of finding and killing Grace, and Harry would bet that Rodolphus, or even his brother, Rabastan, who helped kill off her father, or even her mother. It all made sense. There was more than just Riddle in Grace's blood, but Lestrange as well.

"God, what have you been born into," Harry muttered out loud while walking back to the common room. Whether or not Hermione or Ron cared, they had to know, they had to understand. But a voice in the back of his head told him not to tell them, told him this new information would only make things worse between his two best friends, and this new girls. Harry let out a sigh as he entered the practically empty common room. Only Ron and Hermione were left sitting on the coach, most likely awaiting his return. He didn't even acknowledge them as he walked up the stairs to his dorm room and collapsed, exhausted on his bed.

Morning came all to quickly for Harry, and he was all but enthusiastic to go to breakfast that morning. It would be his first time attending classes since the whole ordeal had started and he had a very strong feeling that he was missing some key details from the day before. He slowly decended the steps into the common room anxious about seeing everyone the 'morning after', so to speak. The moment he entered the common room, silence hit him, and all heads turned to stare at him as he made his way across the common room towards the portrait hole. He caught eyes with Hermione who nodded her head towards the corner. He followed her gaze and understood why everyone was so silent and still.

Harry altered his path and found himself staring down at Grace, who was sitting at a table staring at a letter in her hands. She looked distraught, and Harry felt something in his stomach jump when he thought about her being upset in any way.

"Hey Grace," he said, hoping she would acknowlegde him.

Grace looked up from the peice of parchment in her hand, but she didn't look at Harry. Instead her gaze was cast out the window. Harry turned to follow it, but saw nothing remotely interesting through it, just the usual veiw of the Quidditch pitch and lake.

"Grace," he said once more, this time waving his hand in front of her eyes to revert her gaze back to the present. It worked.

"Good morning, Harry. Can I help you?" She asked, sounding like she had more important things to do than to be talking to him. He turned to walk away but her voice stopped him, "Harry, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Grace. You never have to ask," he responded as he sat down across from her. He knew everyone else in the common room would leave to go to breakfast soon, but still he leaned in closer to keep the conversation more private.

She pushed the parchment she was reading across the table to him. He looked down and saw a timetable on it, and he let out a small laugh as he understand why she was distraught. She had no idea what these classes were, let alone where they were.

"I take it you need help finding you classes," he said knowingly, and he looked up to see Grace smiling.

"Something like that," she responded light-heartedly.

"Just your luck, you have every class with Hermione, Ron, and I. I think we can help you find your way," he said, but the smile vanished off her face.

"Look let's head down to breakfast, and from there we will sort out this class bussiness. Don't fret too much about Hermione and Ron, they are just scared. So much for Gryffindor bravery." added Harry, quickly. It was unlike him to stab at his friends, or his house, but the smile that spread across Grace's face made it all worth it.

They walked out of the common room and headed down towards the Great Hall chatting amiably about various subjects.


	4. Hardships

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this may be my last update for awhile. I am in the long haul for the end of term (only forty-four long days) and then my end of term exams will be completed, and summer break will be upon me. So, please don't kill me. I love the person who reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Grace Riddle. Everyone else is JKR's imagination.

**Chapter Four:**

The day started out smoothly, and while Grace refused to sit with Harry and his friends at breakfast and lunch, she did agree to walk to class with them. He didn't know if this was because she had no idea where she was going, or because she wanted to, but either way he was happy. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Grace were walking through the hallway on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, when the most dreadful thing happened; Malfoy and his gang came sauntering down the hall towards them. Harry got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and he chanced a glance at Ron and Hermione who seemed to feel the same way he did. In no time, Draco Malfoy was on top of them, and they had no where to turn.

"Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood," sneered Malfoy, tilting his head towards each one of them as he said their name. He was still mean, but now he had an air of politeness about him too. It made him all the more unbearable.

Hermione was about to retort when Grace stepped forward and silenced all of them. "Draco, do you not have class? I was under the impression that Slytherin had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors, and I am positive Professor Lupin would want you to attend class."

Draco's mouth fell open as he recognized the girl standing in front of him, "Grace Riddle, I was under the impression that you had gone away and would never return. Why did you destroy our hopes?"

Both Harry and Ron made to jump Malfoy; Harry because he wanted to defend Grace, Ron because any reason was a good reason to beat up a Malfoy. Once again, Grace was too fast, "I was seriously considering it, but then I remembered you, and I just had to rush back here at once." A sick feeling rose in Harry's stomach again as he watched Grace reach out and touch his arm, while batting her eyelashes furiously. However, a smile replaced this sickening feeling when Malfoy backed away nervously at the contact, and managed to find himself, and his cronies cornered against a wall.

"Now, Draco," cooed Grace, in a voice that made Harry's skin crawl, "run to class, you will be late, and we wouldn't want Grandfather to find out your falling behind in your studies. That would be most unfortunate."

"Yes, of course, Ms. Riddle. I will get right to it," and with that he burst past them all, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

Grace turned around with a smile on her face that quickly vanished when she saw the faces of those who had witnessed the event. Ron was redder than the night before, Hermione's jaw had a habit of falling open, and Harry just look starry eyed.

"What," she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper, her eyes cast downward.

"You made Malfoy run away!" screamed Ron, as he jumped up and down doing some sort of victory dance.

"I have never seen _him_ so scared, that was bloody brilliant, Grace," said Hermione, who was busy trying to calm down Ron, while flashing her a smile.

Relief flooded Grace as she looked at the people she was beginning to think might become loyal friends. "Thanks, but we have class." With that, everyone was running down the hall so as not to be late to Professor Lupin's class.

The four of them entered the classroom just as Professor Lupin was about to start his lesson for the day. Since they were the last students to arrive seats were scarce, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron opted to sit in the back, while Grace choose a seat in the front. Professor Lupin began his lesson discussing the proper wand technique for the various spells they had learned the previous lesson. Harry took this time to lean across the table and whispered to Ron and Hermione, "Do you think she is okay, _now_?" He nodded his head in Grace's direction. Both of them mumbled 'yeah' before something Professor Lupin was saying caught all their attention.

"Ms. Riddle, will you please stand up," he asked, turning his head towards where Grace was seating. He titled his head and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Of course, Professor," replied Grace, pushing her self back from the table where she was working on some muggle schoolwork, and stood.

"Yes, thank you. Over there please," said Lupin, motioning to a blank spot across from him in the front of the classroom. "Now, I am under the impression that a few years ago you were taught how to fight the _Imperius Curse."_ There were murmurs through-out the classroom verifying his beliefs before he continued, "Dumbledore has granted me permission this year to teach you the basics of wand less magic, but in order to do so you must first be able to overpower such curses as the Imperius."

Harry was now throughly confused. He thought wand less magic was impossible, and apparently Hermione had the same thought as her hand shot up in the air. "Professor Lupin," she said, "I was under the impression that it was impossible to do wand less magic."

Lupin smiled. "You are only half right Ms. Granger. Many advanced witches and wizards are able to do simple spells without wands if they learn to target their magic. As you know, magic is in the blood, not in the wand. Now, overpowering such a curse as the Imperious is simple will power, and in that will power lies the wand less magic. If you do not wish to succumb to a curse or spell, most cases you will not. If you wish to summon something from across the room, you will. Anamagi do not mutter spells before turning into their animal, they simply want to, and do. Does that answer your question, Ms. Granger?" finished Lupin, again titling his head, this time smiling while raising his eyebrows. Harry was positive he had seen a similar head tilt before, but he could not place where.

"Yes, Professor, but may I ask why you need a muggle like Ms. Riddle to help you?" asked Hermione, motioning towards Grace with her hand. Grace turned and faced Hermione, eyebrows raised and head titled to the left.

Professor Lupin turned his gaze towards Grace, his own head tilted, and eyebrows raised in question. Harry looked back and forth between the two of them, their identical looks sinking into his head. Lily's quirky head tilt was the same one Lupin gave his students when he asked them a question. Harry raised his own eyebrows in question, _but why would they have the same quirky trait?_ he asked him self.

Grace's gaze turned and met Lupin's and she merely shrugged. Lupin seemed to take this as an adequate answer to his unasked question and pressed on with the lesson. "Now, like I told Ms. Granger, your own will power can over rule almost any curse thrown at you. I will demonstrate." He turned towards Grace, "Would you like to throw a curse at me, or I at you?"

"Well, I can't exact 'throw' curse, so I choose option B," replied Grace, her voice very calm, noticed Harry, even though she was about to have a controlling curse placed on her.

"Very well. Gra-I mean, Ms. Riddle, please let the curse hit you, but not affect your judgement," and with that, he said the curse, and it hit Grace square in the chest. He looked generally pleased about something, a smile spreading across his face. He said one word, "Jump."

Grace, however, just stood there. Harry remember the amount of concentration and power it took him to _attempt_ to overpower the curse a few years earlier. And even then, the curse won out in the end, and he half jumped causing severe pain in his knees as they were pulled between jumping and not. She did not looked fazed, and just stood there, eyebrows raised, staring at Professor Lupin.

He muttered, _Finite Incantatum_, before pressing on, "You let it hit you, Grace. And you did not do what I told you once hit, very good. You may sit down."

Lily merely shrugged as she bee-lined for her seat. "I did what you said," she said as she pulled out her chair and sat down.

Confusion masked Lupin's face, and he asked her, "You did?"

"Yes, I did. You told me to let it hit me, and then not be affected by it. That is precisely what I did."

"She is right, Professor, she did exactly what you told her," came Hermione's voice from the back of the classroom. Everyone turned to look at her. "Thank you, Hermione," came Grace's reply to this.

Lupin turned his attention back to Grace, and asked, "Are you saying that had I told you not to fight the curse, or to not let it hit you, you would have done just that?"

"Most likely," responded Grace, who was now looking back and forth between an open textbook on her desk, and the notes she had taken down on it before her demonstration.

"Why would you do that?" asked Lupin, who seemed to be quite unnerved by that fact that Grace had listened to his instructions. Harry sat through all this thinking both Hermione's and Lupin's actions were strange. Hermione was trying to defend someone she had hated no more than an hour earlier, and Lupin was upset because a student had listened to him.

"You were trying to prove a point, Professor. A point to help the students learn, and I believe that is why they are attending this class. To learn." Both Harry and Hermione's mouth dropped open at her blatant, but truthful statement, and Ron just sat their looking back and forth between the two as if it was a tennis match.

"Next time, I must ask you to not listen to my instruction, Ms. Riddle, and do what comes as instinct."

"Alright, I can do that," said Grace, as she waved her hand in front of his mouth, while closing her eyes.

Professor Lupin opened his mouth to say more, but no words, or sound came out. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water for a few moments, before he continued to yell at her even though nothing could be heard. Lily packed up her book bag, and made for the door. She turned the knob, and pushed the door open, before turning around, and muttering _Finite Incantatum_. Professor Lupin's shouts could be heard all the way down the hall, as Grace walked towards the statue that marked the entrance to her room.

Grace walked very quickly away from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom seeking the silent solitude of her room. Lost in her thoughts and paying no attention to direction or time it was thirty minutes before Lily rounded the last corner and found herself in the last corridor leading to her destination. Her mind elsewhere, she did not notice the sound of footsteps approaching down the other corridor, and when she turned the corner she found herself plowing into a large object, the momentum causing her to tumble backwards.

A bit dazed from the accident Grace was surprised to find herself staring up at a very tall boy that had to be her age, with dark brown hair and very deep blue eyes. To say he was handsome would be an understatement. He reached out a hand to help her up.

"My apologies," he said as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He had a calm and smooth voice, and was very strong. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Grace looked up at him smiling, noting how much taller than her, he was. "No apologies needed. I must admit I was lost in my own thoughts."

"Theodore Nott," he said holding out his hand in introduction.

"Grace Riddle," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it, never once breaking the eye contact they were holding throughout the whole ordeal.

"You're the Riddle girl," he stated, looking her up and down, taking in every last detail.

Grace gave him a strange look, as if thinking how to reply to this simple statement; it only took her a second for one to come. "Last time I checked, but I suppose things could have changed since then. I'll inform you when I get the next memo."

A smile spread across Theodore's face, and he even let out something that resembled a laugh. "Your funny," he said before shaking his head and moving on, "Don't you have class?"

"Double potions with Snape," she said, a hint of disgust beneath her friendly tone. "I don't really _feel_ like going."

Grace was unaware of the fact that they had been walking for the duration of their conversation and had ended up in the dungeons. "Well, we're here now," said Theodore motioning to the door a few feet ahead of them, "Do you care to come to class now?"

Grace laughed at the whole situation. She had intended to go to her room, take a long mind-clearing bath, and finish her essay for her history class. But here she was, talking with an incredibly cute boy, who had lead her to her potions class. "Sure, but what's your excuse?" she asked him in a snobbish know-it-all tone as if she was thinking he didn't have a proper excuse.

He took a folded piece of parchment out of his robes and waved it in front of her eyes. "Flitwick," he stated simply and clearly as if this one word made complete sense.

Grace shook her head and let out a small laugh. She had to admit there was something about this Theodore Nott boy that made her smile and laugh involuntarily; he was just funny. She took a few steps towards the Potions classroom, but Theodore did some half skip-step to beat her to it and opened the door politely. "After you, Gracey'" he said, holding a hand out indicating to walk through the door.

"Thanks, Theo!" she exclaimed, laughing and smiling as she brushed past him into the potions classroom.

"Hem, hem."

Both Grace and Theodore dropped their flirtatious banter and looked up into the cold stare Professor Snape was giving them. Grace's hand shot up to cover her mouth as she tried to suppress the fit of giggles that threatened to overcome her. Professor Snape rounded on Theodore first, "Mr. Nott, why are you late?" he asked, irritation behind his tone.

Theodore held up the note that was still in his hand and muttered something barely comprehensible about Flitwick and charms tutoring. Snape ripped the parchment out of Theodore's grasp and read it twice over before nodding and motioning towards an empty seat in the front of the classroom.

"However, Mr. Nott," said Snape, turning around to face the back of Nott's head, "Next time please come straight to class instead of flirting with muggles such as Ms. Riddle here." He finished turning again to look at Grace with a look of disgust, but could she feel the pleasure he took from insulting her behind it.

"Now class, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, this is a N.E.W.T. level class, and how half of you made it thus far is amazing. You will be split into small groups and will remain in said group the remainder of the year. Understood?" Their were murmurs of understanding from the class accompanied by sighs and eye rolls. "Granger, Malfoy, and Longbottom, you are group number one. Potter, Nott, and Brown, you are group number two. Crabbe, Weasley, and Zambini, you are group number three. And last but not least, Parkinson, Patil, and Riddle, you are group number four. Please arrange you seats so you are sitting with your group members"

There were grunts of disgust and a few squeals of happiness as the classroom adjusted to fit Snape's requirements. Grace found herself walking towards a desk where Pansy and Parvati had situated themselves towards the front of the classroom, most likely to be better observed by Professor Snape, though Grace could not see why anyone would want to be seen by that excuse of a man. She sat her stuff down and took a seat next to Parvati and felt the uneasiness at the table, and the looks of worry on her partners faces.

She leaned across the table and whispered, "I am not a dog, I won't bite." She heard the table behind her suppress giggles and turned around to see Harry and Theodore trying very hard to keep a straight face. She adjusted her chair backwards so she could speak to them without being caught by Snape.

"I've always been horrible at whispering, but at least you two think I am funny. That is more than I can say for these girls," said Grace, waving her hand at her table mates who were eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ms. Riddle," came the sound of Professor Snape's voice from in front of her. She raised her head, a smile tugging at her lips, and muttered to Harry and Theodore 'busted' under her breath. "Ten points from..whatever house you are apart of. ."

Grace's smile never faltered as she asked, "Whatever for _Mister _Snape?" She fought back the urge to laugh as Snape fought back anger, his face growing paler, however he somehow managed to stay calm.

"Talking," he answered simply. "There is to be no talking out of turn in this class."

"Alright, no talking," she repeated, as she reached into her bag pulling out a pen and piece of paper, while the rest of the class looked at her as if she was committing a crime. She quickly scribbled something down on the paper, turned around, and placed both pen and paper on the desk in front of Harry. Harry looked down at the paper in front of him which said, _Fine, I won't talk then. I have to say, my comment a few minutes ago was _not _that funny._, and back up at Grace who was smiling innocently.

"Ms. Riddle, another ten points from your house," this time Snape's voice sounding very angry.

"Ah, what did I do now, Mr. Snape," asked Grace again, that same sickly sweet tone in her voice Harry had heard her using hours before on Malfoy.

"I told you, NO TALKING!" yelled Snape, as the entire class scooted backwards in their chairs to be as far away from him as possible, all the while looking back at Grace to see how she would respond.

Grace's temper was starting to rise, but she forced her voice to remain calm and sweet, knowing this would get to him above all else. She could feel his anger rising as well, threatening to boil over, and she knew just what buttons to push and when to get this to occur. "I did not say a single word."

"You wrote a note to Mr. Potter after I told you not to talk. That is in violation of a rule, Ms. Riddle."

The entire class was now in awe of the argument going back and forth between Professor Snape and Grace, and no one had any doubt Grace would be the one winning this one. Her voice was much colder now as she addressed their potions teacher, but it was no less sickening to hear her speak that way.

"You told me not to talk. I did not talk, I did not utter a single word, instead, I was creative and wrote a note to Harry. That is not in violation of any rules I knew of. Unless, of course, you are sick and twisted and have a problem with creativity." Just as she was about to continue her rant there was a knock on the door. Professor Snape's glare left Grace's face and turned to stare at the door. Whoever knocked did not wait for an answer, opened the door, and rushed into the classroom.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I must speak with Ms. Riddle this instant," said Dumbledore as he walked over to stand in-between Grace and Snape. Harry looked at Theodore, who looked back at him, and they both smiled and looked back up at the scene unfolding before them. Harry reckoned it was a good idea for Dumbledore to stand between the two because otherwise one of them might end up severely injured or dead.

"That is not a problem, Professor Dumbledore. Please escort her away from my classroom immediately." With that Grace hoisted her book back onto her shoulder, and followed Dumbledore swiftly out of the classroom.

Grace anxiously followed Dumbledore down the corridor and away from the potions classroom. She was sending Snape telepathic messages of hatred. It wasn't long before Grace found herself standing in front of the statue that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She followed him up the spiral staircase and entered his office a bit reluctantly. He pointed at a chair by the fire, and she obliged taking a seat across from him.

"Grace I understand that this must be hard for you, but I must ask you, please do not use your powers. There are those here that wish you to be dead, and they will not hesitate to warn You-Know-Who," finished Dumbledore stirring his tea while staring fixedly into the fireplace.

_That is one way to get to the point,_ thought Grace. She watched the shadows of the flames dance across the rug while thinking of a way to respond to Dumbledore. When she was about to reply he spoke again, "Look, Grace, I understand this must be hard for you to lose both of your parents, but please help the Professors here. They all know you possess a unique talent, and are going to try and ease understanding into these students. Please, just help them. They can help others understand you in a way you will never know." He looked up at her, and pleading look behind his eyes.

Grace was instantly reminded of her mother. Her mother always gave her the same pleading look when she was learning to control her powers and was tempted to use them on other people who aggravate her, or those she wished to help. _Please darling, they do not understand our kind. Please darling, they are looking for us, do not give us away. They can track you. Please darling, I know you want to help, but you are more powerful than you know. Magic cannot solve everything. _Grace was fed up with everyone asking her, pleading with her, begging her not to use her powers; they were hers to use, why couldn't she? This time it wasn't her mother's voice she heard in her head, but her father's. Grace_, my love, don't be rash. Control yourself. Magic cannot solve everything. Have fun, and enjoy life. You are, after all, still a child. _A smile played across her lips as she thought of her father.

"Alright, Professor, I understand," she responded, getting up to leave, but another thought came across her mind. "Sir, may I ask you why I am here? I mean apart from staying safe, I know there is some other reason. What is that?"

His voice calm and the usual twinkle hiding behind his gaze, Dumbledore looked up at Grace before answering. "You will discover that when the time comes. Until then go to your common room and relax. Have a little fun, Grace. I know you are capable of it. You take after your father"

Grace sighed, knowing she would get no farther than that. She looked at him seeing that the familiar twinkle was still in his stare. She turned to leave him staring off into his fireplace, and made her way towards his door when something on the bookshelf caught her eye, _Primal Magic Uncovered._ A mixture of emotions hit Grace, as she turned to look back at the old man sitting in the armchair, shadows of flame dancing across his old yet strong figure. Noticing that he was paying her no attention she reached out and took the book off the shelf before continuing towards the door. She made her way down the spiral staircase, down the hall to the entrance of her own room.

The moment she set foot in the silent solitude of her room she was overpowered by another fresh wave of emotion, this time not from herself. Grace sat down on the edge of her bed, placing the book next to her, and focused more intently on where the emotions were coming from. Fear, hatred, anger, and remorse all flooded her being without warning. Her eyes snapped open as she realized who she was in contact and lay back on her bed to submit to the emotions once more.

_Everything was cold, and she could see her breath as little clouds in front of her as she made her way down the hall. The hallway had a familiar presence about it, and she glanced around her as she continued towards the door. Pictures hung on the wall, some people she knew, like her mother, Amelia Riddle, and her father, and a few other nameless relatives she knew only by face; some people she did not know, but they were all connected to _him_, all were connected to her. The door was calling to her, begging her to walk through it, to give into temptation, to throw it all away. The hall had a musty smell, and the lighting was dim, and she could only just make out spider webs along the walls and floors, and she could feel the dust that had collected over the years. That was when his voice game to her, it always did, and every time it did, she smiled. _

_She reached out and touched his portrait on the wall, rubbing her forefinger over his hair, down his cheek, and across his lips. His dark brown hair, always messy and in need of haircut made a familiar smile play across her lips, while his chiseled cheek bone and the way his lips pulled into a carefree smile made her fill with want and desire. A sudden charge of energy overcame her as she turned back to her task and she proceeded down the dark musty hallway. She must get to him before it was too late, must make it past that doorway and into the light. She looked back at his portrait, kissing the glass, removing a layer of dust. His voice came again, this time fear ringing in it._

_Please Read and Review!_


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so here is the deal, everyone. I have forty-four days until summer break is upon me, and that means the next two and a half wonderful months will be spent learning new material and cramming in old material for my end of term exams, which leads to my point. I doubt I will be able to update until summer, but by that time I should have a few good solid chapters down. I hope this isn't any major inconvenience to anyone _cough Joelyn who used me for Ms. Perry's class cough_. I am super sorry if any of this sucks. So for my stories, here is what will :

Tutela: The Guardian: I promise Sarah and Anna that I will get past chapter nine, and that Snape won't just die without Leah. Though, if you didn't know that he was in love with her, you never will.

Simple Entertainment: Can you wait to find out what the heck Genevieve is? It is a really bad chapter that I will probably re-submit after I find a plot line to go with her and Blaise.

Haunted by Grace: Yes, Sarah, I changed her name to Grace to fit the title, but I still think Lily works better. I will attempt to finish chapter six and actually get moving with what Grace's purpose is in the whole Order thing. And if you can guess who the portrait is of, e-mail me. People :

Just Outside Middlesex: I promise Joelyn I will get through all of it. By the end of Junior year it might be easier to document everything that has happened in a logical way. At chapter four, I am only about four weeks in, and hopefully the chapters will get longer so that things make more sense, and I can skip boring scenes of our lives. And if you read..review. I like feeling special.

Seeking Revenge: I promise you guys, I will write a bunch of chapters by June and will get them up as soon as possible! You guys are my most reliable reviewers and I love you so much for it. Yes, I will explain what happened with Gen's dad, and why Ethan is so bloody arrogant all the time. Here is a hint for future chapters: when he finds out about Gen's dad, there is going to be a huge rift. Figure it out? E-mail me. If you can't get it off my account here, go to myname is still Lucivar no matter where I am.

For my family: **Uncle** **Jim**, you are the best for actually reading this and having faith in my writing abilities. For my **grandfather**, you are just too funny for words, and you will have a quiz when all of this is over.

For my friends: **Joelyn** I cannot believe you told Ms. Perry you were going to read this stuff over break. That is effing hilarious! For **Sarah**, I love you with all my heart, and thanks for being a Harry Potter freak right there with me! Without you, I would have nothing. For **Lauren**, who doesn't even know this exists, but I figure someone will tell her anyways: You're Back! You are never to go away without me again. I was lost without you to tag along with. I had to buy a prom dress with just Sarah's help. What is with that? For **Talia**, who always makes fun of me, you just make this whole thing better. I enjoy smiting people, especially you, Pollymok. For **Anna**, you are crazy, and had you not kidnaped me and taken me to Disneyland I might actually be making progress with my stories instead of writing authors notes giving shout-outs. For **Danielle**, you make Chemistry fun, and now that you are all the way across the room, I vote you move and sit with Lauren, Erin, and I. Ask Ms. J, she doesn't care if you move. I did all the bloody time last quarter. **To all the musketeers**: We are the hottest girl I have ever seen...combined! Guys will drool!

To **Alex**, you are a Master, and our future kingdom will kick some major ass. I love you, even though you torment me by hanging my "perfect match" over my head.

P.S. Joelyn, one more thing, we are definitely going with the Ocho to prom. Sarah says they only have seven boys now that they lost Chad, and there are seven musketeers...maybe Lauren can have her dream come true and go with Eddie? Either that, or my perfect match, better lose his girlfriend in four days.

To my reviewers:

**Anna**: You are good at this, you know that?

**JennaMp**: You are my Harry Potter, girl! I love you with all my heart, and while July may not understand, he will someday. Too bad he got suspended from the internet.

**Mirthil-Moony:** If I managed to spell your name right, give me a round of applause. If not, sucks to be you. You were my first reviewer ever, and while you criticized my comma techniques, I cherish you all the same.

**Alana-Lou**: You actually like my story! My friend said that I messed up Grace too much, but I like her. She is a combination of my friends and I; sarcastic, blunt, and doesn't have much regard for the rules. If you have any suggestions for where I should take her character, don't hesitate to tell me. I am open for suggestions of improvement. You may like Tutela: The Guardian, if you like this one. It is the same, but different, and much better because it is more developed.

**Luckydreams**: You have a lot to say, don't you?

**Rock 'n' Roll Junkie**: I don't know why it doesn't have more reviews either! Hehe. I am glad you like it. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I have chapters eight, nine, and ten done, I just have to make the fillers connecting my two plot points.

**FrozenWaterFaerie**: No, I am going to keep her father a complete mystery forever and ever, and make you wonder for all eternity why Genevieve bursts into tears when Ethan mentions her father. note sarcasm Please, don't give up on me, despite the long time wait.

Again, I love everyone who helps me and inspires me, which is usually the Musketeers, or the people we make fun of everyday from the Junior Class Balcony. I think we shall keep that area next year, and dub it the Senior Class Balcony; it can become a legend like The Hill.

My reviewers, an author is nothing without criticism. Love you all, and thanks for your help. And never fool yourself for one second thinking that I am actually a nice and kind person. I just needed to send out some thanks to you all.

Lucivar  



End file.
